Wreck-It Ralph Storyline
|subtitle = 'Quick walkthrough guide to Wreck-It Ralph storyline.' }} Requirements * Unlocked California Screamin' * Welcomed Mickey Mouse (Pirate) 2018 22nd November= 22nd November * Welcome RUNTIME.ERROR.57. (6m) - Welcome Ralph 500 ** ALL-NEW SPAM BLOCKER!!! (Instant) ** SYSTEM.CRASH.ERR (2m) * QUESTLINE.FAULT.778.1 (2h) * Find Your Dream! (4h) - Build Princess Dressing Room 500 ** CONSUMABLE.ALERT (2h) *** DESTRUCTIBLE.ENVIRO.QUERY (8h) **** VIDEO.PLAYBACK.FAULT (12h) * ERR.RANDOM.ITEM.NOT.FOUND (4h) ** Study Up! (4h) *** The Practical Approach (2h) **** Couples Skate! (6h) ***** Blame the Equipment? (8h) ****** Expert Opinion (4h) ******* Sister to Sister (60m) ******** Once More, With Feeling (12h) ********* Lesson Learned! (6h) ********** A Guy and His Reindeer (4h) ********* Snow on Ice! (12h) |-|23rd November= 23rd November * Welcome a GET RICH NOW! (60m) - Welcome Spamley 2,500 * THIS NINETIES KID WILL (2h) ** LEAVE BANKERS SPEECHLESS! (2h) *** ONLINE-ONLY OPPORTUNITY! (4h) **** BUY NOW FOR HUGE SAVINGS! (6h) * HOW DOES SHE LOOK NOW? (6h) ** FREE ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE!!! (4h) ** Welcome a Dreamer...? (?) - Welcome Cinderella 5,000 *** Welcome a (Comfy) Dreamer (60m) - Welcome Cinderella (Comfy) 1,500 **** Princesses' Day In (8h) * FATAL.EXCEPTION.DETECTED (8h) * CONNECTION ACTIVE (8h) - Build The Internet 5,000 * NEW.ALGORITHM.DETECTED (8h) ** As Befits a Prince (8h) *** Conflict Resolution 101 (2h) **** Simian Assistance (6h) ***** Ready, Set, Draw!!! (12h) ****** Everything is FINE (6h) ******* A Royal Intercession (4h) ******** Free Show with Purchase! (12h) ********* Time to Reflect (12h) ********** The Friendly Skies (8h) ********** Where's My Cut?! (6h) |-|29th November= 29th November * Welcome TO MY CHANNEL! (2h) - Welcome Yesss 5,000 * TELL YOUR FRIENDS! (4h) ** THE FUTURE IS VIDEO!!! (60m) *** BE YOUR BEST SELF! (8h) **** LAUGH 'TIL YOU CRY! (4h) * CREATE NEW ACCOUNT? (8h) - Build BuzzzTube 10,000 * YOUR #1 SITE (4h) ** Welcome Agrabah Royalty (60m) - Welcome Jasmine 1,000 *** Welcome Very Cozy Royalty (60m) - Welcome Jasmine (Comfy) 5,000 **** Easy as One, Two, Three (8h) * ALL-NEW COLLABORATION! (8h) * GRAB A CAMERA TODAY! (8h) |-|6th December= 6th December * Welcome a "UI.NewRacer" (4h) - Welcome Shank 7,500 * Cutscene.Dialogue.Start (4h) ** UI.Text.FindPlayer2 (60m) ** UI.Text.NeedMoreEnergy (2h) *** Mission.GameOn (6h) **** Mission.2PlayerMode (12h) * INSECURITY.DETECTED (6h) * READY, SET, DRIVE! (8h) - Build Slaughter Race 13,500 * GOTURBO.ERR (6h) ** It's Fundamental! (2h) *** Where's the Card Catalog? (60m) **** Performance Review (2h) ***** It's Systematic! (4h) ****** To Tell, or Not to Tell? (60m) ******* The Buddy System (2h) ******** Do You Read Me? (4h) ********* Wherefore Art Thou? (6h) ********** Reading and Refreshments (4h) ********** The Recap (2h) |-|11th December= 11th December * Welcome a Beauty (Again?) (60m) - Welcome Belle 2,000 ** Welcome a Natural Beauty (60m) - Welcome Belle (Comfy) 10,000 * Regal Reasoning (8h) * WATCH 'TIL THE END! (6h) * CR1TICAL.SYST3M.FA1LUr3 (14h) (36h without Calhoun and Fix-It Felix Jr.) * Welcome a GL17cl-I (60m) - Welcome Vanellope * Welcome A (Late) Human (60m) - Welcome Ariel 5,000 ** DEBUG.IN.PROGRESS (60m) *** NEW.MISSION.START (8h) **** INFINITE.LOOP.ERR (16h) * Where Were You?! (60m) - Welcome Ariel (Comfy) 15,000 |-|Premium= Calhoun * MINIMAP.ACTIVATE (60m) * LOOKUP.WATER.FX (4h) * FRIENDLY.AI (12h) Fix-It Felix Jr. * LOADING.NEW.ENVIRONMENT (2h) * PARENT.FUNCTION.EXE (6h) * PANIC.MODE.ACTIVATE (8h) ws-calhoun.png|Welcome Calhoun|link=Calhoun ws-ralph.png|Welcome Ralph|link=Ralph ws-spamley.png|Welcome Spamley|link=Spamley ws-yesss.png|Welcome Yesss|link=Yesss ws-fix-it_felix_jr.png|Welcome Fix-It Felix Jr.|link=Fix-It Felix Jr. ws-shank.png|Welcome Shank|link=Shank ws-vanellope.png|Welcome Vanellope|link=Vanellope Category:Walkthroughs Category:Update 25